Konoha Summer Festival Courage Test
by NC Ninja
Summary: The Konoha 12 recieve invitations to take part in the first ever Konoha Summer Festival Courage Test! What will the test be about and what's the "Courage Test..." *Slighty AU with OOC* SasuxSaku and NaruxHina... Author's Note: Enjoy & Leave A Review


Konoha Summer Festival Courage Test

* * *

Chapter 1 - Invatations

* * *

**This is my first FanFic! Review & Enjoy! Sasuke has returned to Konoha. Team 7 recieves invatations about a "Courage Test"**

* * *

**[Naruto Uzumaki] **

It was a early morning in Konoha. The yellow haired and blue eyed 17 year old ninja had just woken up from being in the hospital. He quickly ran out his room and up to the roof to see fireworks. He already knew what that meant and with that he yelled...

"ALRIGHT LETS GET THIS SUMMER FESTIVAL STARTED! I NARUTO UZUMAKI ALSO KNOWN AS THE NEXT FUTURE HOKAGE WILL MAKE IT THE BEST FESTIVAL EVER!"

Everyone heard the hyperactive ninja and dropped their decorations for the festival on the floor. They all looked at Naruto with angry faces. Naruto saw their faces and tried to escape, but right at that moment something hit his face and he flew right off the hospital roof and onto the floor. "Oh come on people! I just got out of the hospital.. Don't put me back in!"

After a few minutes Naruto was on his feet again. Right at the moment when he was about to walk inside the hospital a bird came at him and knocked him to the floor. "Argg! What the heck is your problem bird!"

The bird dropped a paper on Naruto's head and poked him about 2 or 3 times and then flew away. "Stupid bird!" He looked down at the paper. "What's this!" He read the note.

_To Naruto Uzumaki_

You have been chosen to participate in the first ever "Konoha Summer Festival Courage Test." But be aware that I will choose a partner for you.

From Tsunade

"Eh?" Naruto became really confused. "Courage Test?! Partners! Maybe I'll get paired up with Sakura!" Naruto said while thinking about the thought.

**[Sakura Haruno]**

"Huh?" The pink haired and green eyed 17 year old kunoichi said  
with a shiver down her spine. "I feel like someone is thinking about me and it was a perverted thought!"Just as sakura was about to go into a deep thought a bird came and gave her the paper andleft. "Huh?! What's this?!"

_To Sakura Haruno_

_You have been chosen to participate in the first ever "Konoha Summer Festival Courage Test." But be aware that I will choose a partner for you._

From Tsunade

"Courage Test?! I hope I get to be Sasuke's partner." Sakura was wiggling like a school girl.

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

Its been a year since the raven haired and black eyed 17 year old ninja came back to Konoha, but now everyone doesn't seem to mind that he was once a criminal. As he was walking a bird came upon him and gave him a paper then left. "This paper, what is this?"

_To Sasuke Uchiha_

You have been chosen to participate in the first "Konoha Summer Festival Courage Test." But be aware that I will choose a partner for you. 

_From Tsunade_

"Courage Test! What is this crap?! I better not get paired up with an annoying fangirl?!" Sasuke thought to himself narrowing his eyes. "I rather be with Naruto!"

Ever since that bird handed out those invatations, it has also been handing out papers to the other teams and other ninjas from the Konoha.

While Naruto was walking he spotted his two teammates. The pink haired kunoichi Sakura Haruno and the raven haired ninja Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey Sakura and Sasuke" Naruto yelled as he waved to them.

They heard him and walked over his way.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura said. "Hey dobe." Sasuke said. "Did you guys get a letter from a bird." Naruto asked them.

They both responded "Yeah."

"Hey, Naruto and Sasuke did you read the part about the courage test?"

"Yeah im so excited!" Naruto replied with joy in his voice.

"I'm not looking forward to it." Sasuke said seeming bored.

"Well I am! Also we should go to Lady Tsunade and find out what this is all about." Sasuke and Naruto nodded. They were off to the Hokage's Mansion.

* * *

**I hope that the readers enjoyed the first chapter. Leave a review :D.**


End file.
